


What Goes Up...

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [7]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, dicks and butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Alpha really doesn't want to be late but Water doesn't want to come, untill he really wants Alpha to come and then comes after all.(They fuck in an elevator.)





	What Goes Up...

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't follow me on tumblr (bearfeat42.tumblr.com): I have been writing some stories for the asks I've gotten, and some of them were Alpha/Water. I am thinking about reworking two or three of them into a new story, but this one was fine the way it was and like why wouldn't they break in the elevator in what is now their apartment ayyyy

As Alpha zipped up his jacket, Water sneaked up behind him and placed a hand over his eyes. He made sure to breathe out hot air as he pressed his lips to Alpha’s neck. The Fire ghoul parted his lips, smiling as he tilted his head back.

‘Babe.’ He whispered.’ Water’s teeth were in his ear now. ‘You need to hurry. We can’t be late.’

‘Let’s be late.’ Water sighed. ‘Just five minutes late.’

‘We are already twenty minutes late.’ Alpha said, but he didn’t sound too convincing. The way he breathed out when Water sucked the sensitive skin of his neck into his mouth contradicted his words more.

‘No…’ he said. Water’s hand crept up his jacket. ‘Babe…’

 

Before he lost himself to Water’s touch, he managed to pull away from his ghoul. He shoved Water and threw him his coat. The other pouted like a child.

‘Fine.’ He feigned indignation. He put on his coat, not seeing Alpha readjust his tightening pants.

 

Alpha took Water’s hands on their way to the elevator. Their apartment, which had been really theirs since Alpha moved in his bed and his table, was only on the third floor, but they had gotten lazy. They hadn’t taken the stairs for weeks now. Alpha felt a little guilty about it, but Water complained every time Alpha headed for the staircase. They waited for the doors to open. Water was quiet now. Alpha looked at him, and saw the ghoul was counting the floors displayed above the doors. Thoughtlessly, Alpha raised their hands and pressed a kiss to Water’s knuckle. The ghoul’s bright eyes shot in his direction, filled with the adoration he could feel too. Water’s eyes darted to his lips and back. He slowly tilted his head. He didn’t smile, but the air between them grew thicker and filled with electricity. Alpha felt their sweat in his hand.

 

The spell was broken when the elevator doors opened with a loud ‘ding!’ They greeted their neighbor, who stepped out. Water let go of Alpha’s hand and walked to the back of the elevator, to lean against the large mirror hanging there. He looked at Alpha from under his eyebrows. He crossed his arms. Alpha turned his back to him, pressing the button for the bottom floor. When he turned back, Water was incredibly close.

 

‘We don’t have time…’ Alpha started, but Water held his palm to Alpha’s now very obvious erection. The rest of Alpha’s sentence got lost in a sigh. What he didn’t expect, was Water dropping to his knees and opening his pants with quick an eager fingers.

‘Shit!’ Alpha cursed, overwhelmed, unsure of how to hold himself. He saw the floors flash by in the mirror, but his eyes rolled back when Water took him into his mouth.

‘Shit, shit, shit!’ he felt slight panic through his arousal, as floor number 1 appeared on the screen. In a moment of either madness or clarity, he rammed the emergency button with his fist. The elevator came to a screeching halt as the lights flickered.

 

Alpha looked down at Water with disbelief. The fucker grinned at him, giving his cock long strokes. Alpha placed a fist in his hair.

‘Up.’ He whispered.

 

The moment Water got to his feet, Alpha roughly turned him around, working his hands around his hips to loosen his belt.

‘Is this what you wanted?’ He hissed to the other. Water just whimpered, leaning his hands against the mirror. Alpha pulled down his pants and harshly pressed a finger inside Water. The ghoul moaned louder, pressing his ass back against Alpha’s hand.

‘Ah, this is what you wanted, isn’t it? You fucking… horny… fuckboy…’ Alpha pushed his cock between Water’s cheeks. He reached for Water’s dick, grabbing it firmly.

 

‘You know what, babe? I think they have cameras in here.’ He pushed, making Water gasp and arch his back.

‘Too much?’ Alpha whispered. He thrusted against Water’s hole, feeling it stretch a little. ‘You got me all horned up now. You wanted it quick.’

‘Yes.’ Water whispered, leaning his head against Alpha’s shoulder. ‘Fuck me. Fuck me!’ He balled his fist against the mirror. ‘Now!’

 

Alpha grunted, pressing harder, finally filling Water with his cock. He worked his hand into Water’s hair again and grabbed his hip, taking a long swig of air before he pulled out, and thrusted back in, hard. Water opened his mouth, but he made no sound. Alpha thrusted harder, faster. His mind was never not set on Water’s beautiful ass, and Water’s teasing had made him feel hot and bothered all day. The little shit wouldn’t cooperate, wouldn’t get his stuff done in time, wouldn’t leave with him like he asked him too. And now he was finally getting what he wanted. Alpha couldn’t do any more than obey. He felt so glorious around his cock.

 

‘F-fuck… Alpha!’ Water whined. He had closed his eyes, and his breath fogged up the mirror. Through it, Alpha could see the pink of his lips, the white of his teeth.

‘Water, you fucking…’ he thrusted harder, in and out. It felt incredible. His lover’s body was incredible. ‘You beautiful…’

Whatever he was going to say got lost in that elevator. He saw the shimmer of Water’s darkening eyes. The familiar, slightly astonished expression on his face.

 

‘Already?’ Alpha heaved, feeling some pre-come dribble over his hand. Water’s lips moved, but Alpha could see he was too close to coming to give a coherent answer. He pumped his hand over Water’s dick, making a circling motion over its head. It is what he had seen Water do so often that he figured this was what he liked most.

 

A low grunt rolled from Water’s lips. His eyes were mesmerizing as he held Alpha’s gaze. Alpha knew it too well.

‘Come.’ He said. ‘Come for me now.’

Immediately, a shudder ran through Water’s body and his eyelids fluttered, but he kept looking Alpha in the eye. He let out a long, high-pitched sigh, and Alpha could feel him spill his seed all over his hand.

‘Fuck, babe…’ He grabbed Water by both hips now, taking him hard against the mirror. He looked down at how he fucked his lover, how Water trembled on his legs, and how some of his come glistened on his fingers. He came hard and in high and low waves, pushing deep inside of the other.

 

‘Oh!’ he heaved. ‘Oh, shit.’ He leaned his sweaty forehead against Water’s shoulder as they both attempted to catch their breath. Slowly, Alpha let go of him. He pushed his dick back inside his pants and tidied his clothes.

Throwing Water a dark glance via the mirror, he pressed the emergency button again. The lights flickered once more as they felt movement.

 

Hastily, Water pulled up his trousers. He tried to fasten the belt, but his fingers were shaking in his sudden rush. Alpha grinned and grabbed his hand, quickly stepping in front of him as  the doors opened. Cheerfully, he greeted another neighbor who was waiting outside. He could imagine the deep blush in Water’s cheeks.

 

‘You dick.’ Water hissed behind him.

Alpha shrugged. ‘This was your idea.’


End file.
